(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates to wagering in casino games and, more particularly, to a method of enabling competitive wagering via fractional payouts in an internet casino environment or in a gaming machine environment.
In casino table games, the majority of payoffs on the conventional games such as Blackjack and Baccarat are at even money, which is commonly expressed as 1 to 1. Other games such as Craps and Roulette feature payoffs above even money as do many newer games such as Three Card Poker.
Nearly all of these payoffs are whole or denominated amounts rather than in non-denominated fractional amounts. The notable exceptions are the 3 to 2 payoff for Blackjack and certain payoffs at Craps. The casino operator will usually request wagers to be made in amounts that can easily be paid in whole amount payoffs. Odds of 6 to 5 could be paid on a $5 wager but could also be paid on a $1 wager where the operator uses 20 cent chips.
Odds of 6 to 5 could also be presented as odds of 1.2 to 1 and odds of 3 to 2 presented as 1.5 to 1. However, should a casino operator wish to offer slightly better odds than other operators do, then payoffs like 1.51 to 1 or other fractionally higher payoffs for a Blackjack are operationally impractical. This scenario would require keeping 1-cent coins in the chip tray. There is already limited room in the chip tray for different denominations. Also, the amount of extra time required to payoff the extra 1-cent per dollar would slow down the game. Any incremental benefit from an increase in play through the promotion of 1.51 odds would be negated by the reduction in game speed.
Table games are now also played as both internet casino games and as machine games in physical casinos. A methodology of offering fractional payoffs or otherwise non-denominated fractional payoffs could be applied to these forms of casino gaming. The method could also be utilized with any form of casino gaming irrespective of whether the game is a table game or another form of game. Utilizing this methodology creates a unique opportunity for casinos to gain market share in these environments by offering more favorable payoffs than the general market.
Small denomination wagers are viable in an electronic environment so a wager as low as 1-cent may be acceptable. In this case, any payoff other than a whole number cannot be paid in immediate funds. By allowing fractional payoffs to be accumulated, however, whole payoffs can be paid. For example, 100 payoffs of 1.51 to 1 with 1-cent wagers creates a payoff total of $2.51 being $1.00 wagers returned and $1.51 winnings. Where wagers are in $1.00 amounts, the total payoff would be $251.00.
In either case, part payoffs could be credited toward future play. This could occur in a cash free machine environment where credit is given at the end of play of a machine by a printout which may be changed at the cash desk or credited to another game machine. In an internet casino, the credit funds may be automatically retained in the player name until withdrawal.
A further advantage of the fractional payoff methodology is to substitute for the current system of rewarding player participation. Currently, a casino may reward to a player at the end of a session of play an amount based on the theoretical house win. This may be in complementary promotional awards (xe2x80x9ccompsxe2x80x9d) or in cash. By paying more back in the base game, the reward may be eliminated. In this manner, a method of instant player rewards has been created.
In one arrangement, the cumulative fractional payoffs could be regarded as rewards only. For example, in the case of 100 winning wagers at 1.51 to 1 at $1.00 per wager, then the payoff is $250 and $1 is the reward. This is of course the same total payoff but allows retention of the $1 to enable an accumulative reward methodology. These rewards can be applied to casino promotions, just like regular rewards.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a method of enabling competitive wagering in a casino game includes the steps of (a) setting a payoff amount for a winning wager in the casino game, the payoff amount resulting in non-denominated fractional payouts; (b) accumulating the non-denominated fractional payouts during repeated game play of the casino game; and (c) settling the accumulated non-denominated fractional payouts after the repeated game play is completed. Step (c) may be practiced by paying out the accumulated non-denominated fractional payouts rounded to a nearest denominated payout. Alternatively, step (c) may be practiced by converting the accumulated non-denominated fractional payouts into casino promotional awards. In one embodiment, the casino game includes a plurality of linked casino games in an electronic format, wherein step (b) is practiced by accumulating the non-denominated fractional payouts during repeated play of the plurality of linked casino games. In this context, the electronic format may be a casino game machine, computer software, an internet casino or the like.
Step (c) may still alternatively be practiced by enabling the accumulated non-denominated fractional payouts to be transferred for subsequent play at, at least one of, a later time or another casino game. In this context, step (c) is practiced by generating a printed credit ticket or by recording credits accumulated for internet play or the like.
In one operating mode, the casino game is Blackjack, and step (a) is practiced by setting the payoff amount for a two-card total of twenty-one to be greater than or equal to 1.51 to 1.
In another exemplary embodiment of the invention, a method of enabling competitive wagering in a casino game includes the steps of providing a vehicle for a casino to offer payoff amounts for winning wagers in a casino game that are higher than conventional casino game payoff amounts while maintaining a satisfactory casino advantage, wherein the payoff amounts result in non-denominated fractional payouts, and processing the non-denominated fractional payouts according to a casino preference. In this context, the processing step may include the steps of accumulating the non-denominated fractional payouts during repeated game play of the casino game, and settling the accumulated non-denominated fractional payouts after the repeated game play is completed.
In other exemplary embodiments of the invention, a computer program embodied on a computer-readable medium and a casino game system are provided for enabling competitive wagering in a casino game according to the present invention.